Ice Princess
by Jademon
Summary: After Rika is terrorised by a digimon in another part of Japan, Davis's school gets a transfer from Canada - Who is she? Will she find out about the digidestined? RR Please. (n:Ages differ from tv! Changed!)
1. Davis gets a new crush

Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything pertaining to it (accept perhaps a card or two) so dont sue me for all I'm worth - which ISN'T much.  
  
Chapter One ~Davis gets a new crush~  
  
After all the battles were won, after all fights seemed to end, after peace finally rested on the digital world, the digidestined put away their digivices, and left their digimon to live in the digital world. Only two and a half years had passed, but lives ticked on in the dull silence peace brought to Odaiba. Sixteen year old Kari and fifteen year old TK became very close; eighteen year old Tai and seventeen year old Sora became engaged, and ninteen year old Ken andseventeen year old Yolie begun dating. Twenty year old Izzy bought a computor company, and twenty-two year old Joe got his own walk-in clinic. Nineteen year old Matt became a world renowned (outlawed) rock star, and seventeen year old Mimistayed in America, becoming addicted to the ease of North American society. Eighteen year old Davis still lusted after Kari, but grew further and further from his crush on her, and closer and closer to accepting that she'd never love her the way he did. Davis also begun having problems at home; his mother got mentally unstable, and became schizophrenic. He moved out to live on his own, and Veemon stayed with him. Fourteen year old Cody studied Judo with more passion and dedication when he had to send Armadillomon to the digital world; and became a cold, void fighter. In the digital world, the digimon all chose sectors of the digital world to guard just in case evil again arose. They knew that it would be back; it always is; just like Patamon returned to TK, evil would find a way to come back.   
  
******************  
  
Rika ran home as fast as she could. Rennamon was right behind her. She couldn't believe that digimon actually thought she would abandon Rennamon to become...she couldn't even THINK about it. She begun to run faster away from him. But, Icedevimon wasn't going to give up that easilly. He watched her run."If I can't have you now then I will have another one more easilly seduced by my power!" he said to the out of range girl, opening a digital portal. He flew through just after spitting at her running away form.  
  
******************  
  
Davis slouched lazilly in his seat. He'd gotten in to Grade 12 along with the other digidestined - accept for Joe, who graduated early, and took university courses in his spare time with homeschooling. It was early in September; and everyone was in their classes for a long, boring day of lectures. First class snailed by; and finally, the bell rung. Davis slowly rose from his chair, and left to join his friends after final class. As he stepped out of the door, he felt suddenly drafty. Looking down, he noticed that he was wearing no pants. Looking up and preparing to run, his eyes focused on Kari, who was turning red, laughing so hard. Then, a sharp pain burned on his hand. He begun to scream, and then awoke. His teacher was looming over him, a ruler in hand."Young man, I appreciate the attempt to clean the desk, but drooling all over it is NOT the way to do that. Get up, please."  
  
"Uuuh, yessir." he responded, shrinking down in his seat, blushing. Kari laughed lightly from behind him. The teacher ambled back up to the front, and sat down just as a girl walked into the class.   
  
"Oh, I thought you were coming tomorrow...and your really late, there's only a few minutes before class ends...oh well.   
  
There's a seat next to Davis. Watch out, he's raring to go now that he's had a nap. Please, introduce yourself to the class." he said, motioning to the red faced teen. The girl looked at Davis curiously, and smiled. She had long, blonde hair with a slight curl to it scraping her shoulder blades. It shimmered in the light. She also had baby blue eyes, just like the colour of ice, but filled with love that radiated from her sleek and curved form. She was wearing a frilly, baby purple western style shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Before she spoke, she licked her lips slighty, making a few boys have to pull down their shirts a little.   
  
"The principal told me to come here." she said to the princpal, then turned to the class and said, "I'm Jade Li. I'm from Canada, I'm Seventeen, and came here to live. I'm decent in Japanese, but I'm greatful I came to a fluently English section of Japan. Odaiba is great!" she stated, noticing that Davis was staring at her. "He's cute." she thought to herself, walking to   
  
the desk, taking the chair next to him. She didn't notice him shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Jade, I'm Davis. The two girls behind us are Yolie and Kari, Matt's the leather clad guy in the front, Tai's beside him, and way in the top corner over there is Ken and TK. Seeing as you're new here, do you want us to show you around? We're all a big knott of friends. We'll show you around."  
  
"Hey everyone, I'll say hi to Ken and TB later. I'd love to be shown around. Thank You!"   
  
"Great! And, his name's TK." Davis said with a smile, remembering his own flubbs with the boy's name. Returning his gaze back to the teacher, whom was looking at him with an irritated look on his face, the teacher opened his mouth to speak, but the bell rang, stopping him from saying anything. The digidestined crew flew from the room along with the other students. Davis took his time leaving, as he waited for Jade, who slowly rose, and strolled out of the room. The group was waiting outside of the classroom. "Thanks for waiting, guys. We're going to show Jade here around and about Odaiba. Since she's new, she doesn't know her way around. So, I volunteered us!" Jade smiled at Davis.  
  
"I never said I didn't know my way around. What I said was I'm from Canada, and that Odaiba was great."  
  
"Oh. So why-"  
  
"Don't even try to figure me out. Alot of people have tried, and failed." she said as the group migrated off the school's property.   
  
"Oooh, can we go over to the ice cream shop?" Yolie piped up, running up beside Davis.  
  
"I guess so. It's not up to me. Ask everyone else." the purple haired girl turned around, and nearly everyone nodded.   
  
"Then it's decided; we'll go get ice cream!" Jade silenty folowed the group as they meandered towards "the frozen joy parlor". They entered, and everyone strolled up to the cashiers, accept for Jade who flopped down in a seat. Matt noticed, and sat across from her.   
  
"Don't think we've officcially met yet. I'm Matt. Don't like ice cream?" he said, casting his sky blue eyes flirtively across her face.  
  
"I'm Jade. But, you know that. And no, I don't. It...reacts with me."  
  
"Me neither. I hate it." Just then, TK walked over, and looked at his big brother.  
  
"Hey Matt, what's up? Not having any ice cream? You liked it yesterday when you had a litre of it for breakfast." Matt just glared at him, stood up, and sauntered to the group awaiting their cones. TK sat down where Matt was.  
  
"Sorry about that. He hasn't seen a hot girl in years. I guess he was totally stunned by you." he said, doing the same eye-thing.  
  
"Is it genetic?" she thought, tuning him out. Seeing her plight, Davis walked over and slid in beside her.  
  
"You're not having ice cream, Jade?"  
  
"No...I don't have any money on me. I'm ok." she said, smiling to him. TK gave Davis a look, that if looks could kill, he'd be dead. He got up and left. "Uh, thanks. I was getting scared."  
  
"Well, you can't blame them. You're quite beautiful." he begun. "  
  
"Oh great, not him, to..." she thought, then Davis continued.  
  
"If you want to have a cone, I'll get it for you. I have a couple hundred yen left. Should be enough."  
  
"Nah, I'm ok...I don't want to impose."  
  
"No, go ahead! Get one! I really don't mind. It's burning a hole in my pocket anyway."  
  
"You sure, Davis? I can manage without one..."  
  
"Now that's enough. You get up there and get yourself a cone. Double scoops. Ok?" Davis said, tossing two one hundred yen notes at her. Jade smiled kindly, and got up. She motioned for him to come with her, and he followed her up to the cashier, as the rest of the gang went to sit down. Matt looked at Davis with a hint of jealosy in his gentle eyes. Jade laughed lightly,   
  
and winked at Davis, who expertly hid a light red blush.   
  
"Hello, what would you like?" asked the tiller, a young pimply teenager. He looked overwhelmed by the sudden wave of teenagers wanting ice cream.   
  
"I'll have a single scoop vanilla cone please..." she said meekly.   
  
"No, she'll have a double scoop of icicle rush." he said, smiling. The tiller looked at her, and Jade shrugged nonchillantly. The tiller nodded and begun to scoop the order. Icicle rush was a vanilla ice cream with little icicle shaped sour blueberry flavored ice inside. Jade looked at Davis oddly, who looked back and grinned sheepishly.   
  
"I'm sorry. I meant a double scoop when I said it. I should have let you have vanilla."  
  
"Nah, it sounds good. I like icy things anyway." the tiller then handed her the cone.  
  
"Let's go join everyone else...as long as we don't sit by Matt and TK." Davis laughed at her, and took a seat beside Tai and Sora. Just before Jade got a chance to say anything to anyone, Kari stood up, and looked rather upset.  
  
"TK, you really have no brain, do you? Don't look at her like that! She probably doesn't even LIKE you! You're such a moron! You used to look at ME like that!" she yelled at him, and whacked away, shoving his ice cream in his face. TK just stood there, stunned.   
  
"What did I do?" he asked, wiping the icy substance from his face. No one answered him. "I guess I should go after her."  
  
"Might be an idea, bro." Matt said, smirking. He did just that.   
  
"I guess it's sort of my fault..." Jade said, blushing as TK left. She then buried her reddening face on her cone, licking it.   
  
"No, it's not, unless it's your fault for being beautiful. TK hasn't been himself since Kari and him begun to date. I think he's   
  
regretting alot. He's probably just thinking alot of things through and you are just to pretty for him not to look, and Kari is getting offended." Davis said, plainly. When everyone was staring at him in disbelief, he begun to get self consious, and blushed. "WHERE did THAT come from?" he exclaimed, stunned by his own brain power.   
  
"Where DID that come from?!?" reitterated Tai, Ken, and Yolie. Davis shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure standing a little bit from the group. He looked to see a very dark looking, black clothing wearing Cody.  
  
"So, the gang decided to hang out and forgot about me again, huh? Figures. No one ever considers me anymore. And who's she? Another digidestined? When were you going to tell ME about her? Screw you guys. I'm out! Just replace me or something. Oh wait, you already have!" he exploded, then ran from the building. Matt got up and followed him. No one noticed Jade, who was a little pale, and in pain. Everyone looked at her when she moaned in agony. In her mind flashed an image; a   
  
monster like creature that LOOKED human, but he looked like a walking iceman; he appeared to be a bit over six feet tall, had arms past his knees, and bore wings the shade of frozen water. His whole body was that colour, accept for a few darker blue spots. The figure rose his arm, and moved it as if he was throwing something, and he shouted "Icicle rush!" The image then dissapeaered as long steak-like objects of frozen ice flew from his form. Her head was radiating a light ice blue, and an oblong diamond shape glowed from her chest, underneath her shirt. It was roughly the size of the front of a fist. She lifted her hand to steady her head as the oblong diamond floated from inside her shirt, and hovered in mid air paralell to her nose. A distinct pattern began to form as the ice cream in her hand begun to morph, and join the pure glow to form a mini tag. The group gasped as Jade groaned louder then before, a pattern forming on the tag; a crest.   
  
"It's the crest of compassion! Is that a GOOD thing, or a BAD thing?" said Tai, staring curiously at the barely consious girl. Seconds later, the tag dropped, and the glowing ceased. Jade flopped backwards, totaly unconsious.   
  
"Well jeez. I think we should get her laid down or something...." Davis said, after a moment of stunned silence reigned.   
  
"Yeah, good idea." Tai said, helping Davis lift the limp girl.   
  
"I'll go get my car." Sora said, grabbing her purse and rushing out the door. The boys carried her out the door, and waitied Sora's return. Davis climbed into the back of the convertable sports car Sora owned when she got back, and held Jade carefully. Her head flopped on his chest, and he held it there gently.   
  
"I think it's safe to say that she's one of us." he said once Sora got going.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, where do we take her?" she asked, pulling from the curb carefully.  
  
"Considering what happened, I think the hospital isn't the destination of choice. My parents are out with Jun this week; my place is empty right now. We'll take her there."   
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***   
  
Davis sat worriedly on the edge of the bed that Jade lay in. She'd been out cold for five hours now, and Tai and Sora had gone home three hours ago. He didn't know what to do accept for sit, watch, and wait. He felt so bad for making her have some ice cream; it seemed to cause this whole thing. Slowly, he rose from the girl's side, and walked into the kitchen. He pulled a cloth from the drawer, and wetted it with warm water. From there, he walked back in to the bedroom, and gently washed her face with the warm cloth, hoping it would revive her. He'd not thought of it before. Just as he pulled the cloth away, Jade's eyelids begun to quiver, and a low moan permiated her lips.   
  
"Jade? You awake now?" Davis asked, tossing the cloth onto the floor.  
  
"Mmnnnh....I...think...so...I hope so..." she responded weakly, her eyes flitting open. She raised a hand to her head, feeling her forehead to try to rub away the headache. "What happened? And, where am I?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure. All I know is, you were licking away at that cone I made you get, and then you started groaning, and when I looked over your head was glowing blue, and a tag and crest appeared. You conked out, so we brought you here to my place since my family is away for the week."  
  
"A what appeared?"  
  
"That thing around your neck. It's called a crest. It's the symbol that represents your true nature. It has alot to do with what my entire gang does. But, I'll explain all that to you later; you need rest."  
  
"No, Davis...please tell me...It might explain that vision I had." Davis siged, and sat dowm to tell her the entire digidestined tale. As he explained, he noticed there was a space for a second crest. After running through the entire tale, he looked at Jade, who was fast asleep, curled around his back, her arms holding on to his waist.  
  
"Guess I'M not going anywhere anytime soon..." He said, leaning back carefully, and he himself fell asleep. 


	2. A trip for two

(Author's note ~ In responce to the reviews I recieved, the ages ARE different then in the show, but I needed them all to be in their late teens, and for Izzy and Joe to be OVER 20. If anyone has any solutions, e-mail me. Also, Jus to let the other reviewer; Just you wait; she's NOT as perfect as is seems! And if anyone would rather I use the Jap names, give me an email with who they are! (-^.^-) I never learned them...)  
  
Disclaimer: I use some brand names in this. I don't own thwm. If I did I WOULDN'T be writing fanfics in my spare time. Please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Two ~A trip for two~  
  
Jade fell deep into sleep, and for the first time in her life, she felt safe, and was able to sleep through the night. Davis snoozed through the night with her, but that was no surprise for him. When morning came, as usual, Davis kept to his unconsiousness, and snored the early morning away. Jade woke up due to the harsh pneumatic drill sleeping next to her, and she got up to make some food. She'd decided to make pancakes, basted eggs, bacon, and panfried potato wedges. A while went by, and the sound of sizzling meat broke the silence. Davis sniffed the air as he woke slowly, the odor of the food awaking him. Once he got more awake, he got up with a start smelling something burning. Thinking Jade was in trouble, he bolted from bed, and ran into the kitchen to find Jade struggling with pans of burning food. She looked exasperated. Davis begun to laugh lightly at her; and soon begun to laugh rather loudly.   
  
"Don't laugh, help me!" she snapped at him, staring him down. Davis just laughed harder. Deep inside, Jade felt a pain growing. Images flashed by her mind, Though too fast for her to pick up on, her mind did, and something inside her snapped. "YOU ASS HOLE GET YOUR FREAKING ASS OVER HERE AND BLOODY WELL HELP ME BEFORE I RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND BURN THEM, TOO!" Daivis instantly stopped laughing, and turned white as he walked over, but he was met by another barrage. "DID I TELL YOU TO MOVE YET? NO! COME ANY CLOSER AND THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO DISTINGUISH BETWEEN YOU AND THE PAVEMENT! GOT IT?!?" Davis dropped to the floor and curled up into the fetal position.  
  
"Uhhhhh Yess'm!"   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME! JEEZES! DON'T YOU MEN EVER LISTEN?" immediately, Daivis leapt up, shaking, and walked beside her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! I SAID TO HELP ME NOT RAPE ME!" then, Davis too snapped.   
  
"NOW LISTEN TO ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT THIS IS ENOUGH!" he shouted back at her, then lifted his hand, and slapped her across the jaw. Not hard enough to hurt her, but just enough to stun her. Jade stopped, wide eyed, and lifted her hand to her reddenned cheek. A tear begun to form under her eye, and her hand dropped from her face.   
  
"I'm so sorry Dai-kun..." she said, another tear forming under the other eye, the first one dropping onto her cheek. Daivis stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Shhh, it's ok Jade. I shouldn't have laughed at you..." he whispered softly, holding her head softly. He felt fiery tears strike his shirt, and then grow cold. A moment of silence ringed in their ears, then Jade spoke while still clinging to him.  
  
"There's something wrong with me Dai-kun...I get really mad for no reason...the doctor says it's normal, but it just isn't! I'm just so afraid I'm crazy or something...I don't want to be like this!"  
  
"You're not crazy...there's probably alot you have to deal with...Don't you ever think that you're crazy, cause you're not, ok?"  
  
"....Ok....I'm so sorry Dai-kun..." Davis closed his eyes, and hugged her tighter for a moment. Then, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.   
  
"You better now?" He said, wiping a tear gently from her water-scarred face.   
  
"Yeah. I'm better...but I kinda wrecked half of your food."  
  
"That's ok. We'll eat toast or something. But just to let you know, I wasn't laughing at you because you were having troubles, I was laughing because you looked so adoreable. You still have a chunk of raw bacon in your hair." He said, pulling it from the left side of her head. Jade felt weird, and turned away.   
  
"I think you should get the toast. I'll go get something on; we'll go out or something." Jade left to go to Jun's room after Davis smirked and nodded at her. Opening her closet, she was attacked by the stinch of strong perfume.  
  
"Jeez, did this chick DUMP a bottle of Old Spice all over her closet?" she exclaimed, slamming the door shut. She moved over to the dresser drawers, and opened it. The smell was milder. "Better." Jade pulled out outfit after outfit, and discovered she woudn't wear any of them. "What, is this chick a PROSTITUTE?!?" she asked, returning to the girl's closet.  
  
"CLOSE, SHE'S JUN!" Davis shouted from the kitchen. Jade giggled, and thought "That's mean...what a great brother."  
  
Finally, after sifting through the Old Spice smelling clothing, she discovered a pair of army coloured Khakis that look like they'd been worn once, shoved way to the back of the closet, and beside it lay a crumpled up black tee shirt that said "Army chick" with a big army coloured star behind it. On top of Jun's dresser, also looking old and rarely used, was a matching scrunchee. "Perfect!" she then left the room, and peeked in the kitchen at Daivis.   
  
"I'm going to change in your room. Jun's smells like she left a bottle of Old Spice aftershave next to a hair spray bottle in the sun too long. It's not even toxic air in there."  
  
"That's Jun for you. Ok, I won't peek." Jade then bounced off and closed his door behind her.   
  
"Well SHE cheers up fast." As she changed, she noticed an incessant beeping noise coming from his closet. Between pant legs, she opened the door, and grabbed at whatever it was that was beeping, and as she pulled on the other leg, she hopped over to the door. Opening it once she'd gotten the pants on, she opened the door and threw it in his general visinity.   
  
"Fix it! Whatever it is it won't shut up!" Davis turned and caught his D-3; there was a radar on a red dot; that was an evil digimon. He was paralell to them in the digital world.  
  
"Aaaah Jade? looks like I'm going to have to run a few...errands...you mind staying here?" She'd just finished changing, and out she came, looking at the digivice.  
  
"You're going to the digital world aren't you? It has to do with that incessant beep, doesn't it? Well there's no way I'm staying HERE!"  
  
"NO WAY! It's not safe in the digital world unless you have a digimon! And you DON'T have one. It's an evil digimon anyway. No way."  
  
"Oh Dai-kun, please? How do you know there isn't a digimon WAITING for me?"  
  
"THAT'S what I'm AFRID of. I still have to find Veemon and tell him about it. I can't protect you against a digimon without him. Well I could, but I wouldn't do a good job of it."  
  
"But, can't the digimon come HERE? If it's after ME, won't it just come and get me HERE? I'd be better off with you, no matter WHAT happens!"  
  
"You just want to see the digital world, don't you?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Well unfortunately, you have a point. If I had time, I'd get Tai and the others to keep you safe, but I've got to go NOW, BEFORE the digimon gets any closer to the digiport paralell to my bedroom. Jeez, come on you. If you get killed, don't come crying to me!" he said, walking briskly into his bedroom. Jade followed.  
  
"Hey wait...didn;t you say you needed to find Veemon? When you told me all about this, didn't you say you could run a digimon search? Can you find him, and go to his spot in the digital world?"  
  
"Yes I can...but the search might take a while."  
  
"It'd be faster then going wherever this computor of yours puts you and THEN searching for him, right?"  
  
"Again, you're right Jade." He said, sliding his new D-3 into the port on his computor. He then ran a search on Veemon, which looked quite live a Virus Scanner.   
  
"It helps since I know the general area Veemon would be monitering.....Oh, there he is!" He said, as the screen on his computor flashed green. "Alright, I'll just set the coordinates, and we should appear right beside him. You think you're ready to meet a digimon?"  
  
"You really have to ask that?"   
  
"Alright, hold on to me. I don't know if it'll take two of us at a time." Jade wrapped her arms around Davis, blushing slightly. She didn't notice Davis turning as red as a coke can. He raised his D-3, and said the usual command, "Digi-port open!" and the two were sucked into the portal. A second later, they were spewed from the gateway into the digimon's paradise like yesterday's trash. Jade landed on the grass on her bakc; Davis landed on top of her. After a moment of stunned staring, Jade spoke up.  
  
"Uh Davis, you can get off me now..."  
  
"Oh, right." He said, leaping up, then helping her up.  
  
"Jee Davish, shumthing change shince I last shaw you? You actually schkored a girl?" a very distinct voice said as the small blue digimon emerged from the nearby foliage.  
  
"No, Veemon. This is Jade."  
  
"Oh! Hello Jade. I'm Veemon." he said, reaching up his blue paw to shake her hand. Jade did just that.  
  
"Now Veemon, we don't have much time. My D-3 picked up a Champion level virus digimon getting dangerously close to an open port - linking to MY ROOM! So looks like we have a fight on our hands."  
  
"Ok, looks like Exveemon is needed! Digivolve me!" and soon, he became Exveemon. "One thing. I can't take both of you with me - one of you will have to transport through the real world."  
  
"I'll do that!" Jade said, raising her hand.  
  
"We'll BOTH do it. Exveemon, You know where to go right?" Davis said, grabbing Jade's hand, and lowering it gently.  
  
"Yes...I can smell the evil stench...there hasn't BEEN evil around at all for a few years now. I will meet you there." Exveemon responded, speeding off rapidly after finishing. Davis opened his mouth to tell Jade to hold tight again, but she beat him to it. "Hold tight, right?" she said, once again wrapping her arms around him. Soon they were sucked back to the real world.   
  
"Ok, just a few seconds now." Davis told her as he typed in the new co-ordinates.  
  
"Shouldn't we give Exveemon time to get there? All we need is to show up without him being there."  
  
"YET again you're right....I know, I'll take us a few minutes off by foot and we'll walk. That way Exveemon will get there while we walk.........ok, there. Two kilometers off. Hold tight....Digi-port, open!" and for the second time they were spewed into the digital world. Davis had landed on something soft again. He assumed it was Jade. They had been taken to an icy tundra and were totally engulfed in snow.   
  
"Sorry Jade. I guess it's not meant to transport TWO people, really..." he begun as he got up. When he saw no one below him, he begun to panic. "Jade? Where are you?" he said, leaping up. Looking around him, he saw nothing. "Damn!" he exclaimed, running in circles to find her. "She must have been spewed out somewhere else...damn, she could be ANYWHERE! JAAAADE!"  
  
******  
  
Jade, by error, had been transported a few miles away, into the heart of the frozen tundra. It had knocked her out cold.   
  
"My my my. Seems I have myself a guest. Hello miss Li....or should I say....mrs Nanaka?" said a frosty voice, looming over her. The owner of the voice, the one from Jade's vision, Icedevimon, bent over to pick her up - but what he DIDN'T see was the digivice in her hand - it was searching for a partner. The second he touched her, the two begun to glow a deep blue. An odd feeling arose inside the sinister digimon - a sense of unity with the girl - he knew he had become a digidestined digimon.  
  
"DAMNIT NO! NO!" he swore, grasping the digivice from out of her limp hand, and poised himself to throw it - but he couldn't. "Damn." he said, puttung it back in her hand, and picking her up into his arms. "Then I kill her. At sunrise. I shall wait another generation."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know, I know. "Why does Davis have a D-3?!?" It's because a new set of digidestines have rose. Rika, Henri, and Takato and the rest... but Davis is also one of these new ones...I'll explain it better in Ch. 3! ~Jademon 


	3. The King of ice

Ok, sorry about the drop off before christmas and during the first two thirds of January, my holiday was hectic. Well loyal readers I'm back and here's chapter three! And, to clear things up, yes Jade has a D-1 along with her single (so far) Crest of Compassion.  
  
Digimon Ch. 3 ~The King of ice  
  
Exveemon flew as fast as he could, knowing that he was probably the only one in the digital world ready enough to fight. Oddly enough, he couldn't quite place the stench of evil and it seemed to be growing weaker as he travelled farther away from that icy tundra beneath. Whirling around, the scent grew stronger.  
  
"Hmm...odd...it's moving. I know it knows I'm after it, but it moves." the digimon thought, flying towards the ice once again.  
  
*****  
  
"...and then, I lost her...I couldn't find her once we got through the digi-port." Davis said, speaking to a few of the digidestindes, after phoning them up the second he returned to the real world.  
  
"It's not your fault Davis. I think something's defenitely going on in the digital world." Kari said to Davis, reting her hand on him as they sat in his empty apartment.  
  
"Kari's right. We need to get back our digimon and look for her. That evil digimon might find her before we do. Jade is one of us now; we've got to help her." Tai reitterated.   
  
"Right. I'll help too." Joe spoke up timidly.  
  
"...guys, I think we should involve Cody in this one...whether or not we admit it, we need him too. So does Ken." Davis said with a sereous look on his face. Silently, the others nodded.   
  
"I think Matt said that Cody didn't look too great. He looked very...dark. He's probably at home." Kari said to them. They left the apartment to speak to Cody.  
  
*****  
  
Davis knocked on the apartment door once they'd gotten there, and no one answered. Then, the door swung open. All of the lights were out. But there was defenetly a person in the room; the television was on and was casting a light flash around the corner. The   
  
four teens walked in to the blackened apartment and rounded toe corner to see Cody, in all his black clothing, watching something on mute. His gaze was transfixed upon the silent screen.   
  
"Uh, Cody?" Davis said, stepping forward first.   
  
"...go away...you're not wanted here...and you're talking over my show." he said coldly and slowly.  
  
"Cody, we need you. We have a problem and we need you." the boy merely turned his unblinking gase at Davis and scoffed.  
  
"So. Now you need me, hmmm? How convinient. What do you 'need' me for?"  
  
"Well, Jade's gone missing. You're the only good tracker we have in the group..."  
  
"I don't believe this...you want me to help you find the very bitch that took my place as your frien-er, as a digidestined? And you're expecting me to HELP you? You're all nuts!" he spat at them, returning his gaze back to the muted tv. "You're talking over my show." he repeated to them. Davis looked down to his left.  
  
"Cody, we would never walk out on you. You walked away from us." said a female voice from before Cody. He looked to see a kneeling Kari. "We need you. Help us!" The darkened teen stared coldly into her eyes. A moment later, he flipped off his television and stood before walking into another room. Kari and Davis exchanged glances, then turned to leave, thinking they'd lost.   
  
"Hey...you wanted my help...don't think of leaving without me." Cody said from behind them. Davis looked and smiled at Cody, who was holding his glowing yellow digivice.  
  
"Thanks bud." he said, turning away, following Kari out of the front door.  
  
"Yeah...whatever. I missed half of my show anyways."  
  
*****  
  
The small group of five arrived in the digital world right where Davis has been spewed the first time; inside the frozen icy tundra. The teens stood slowly and brushed off the cold ice from their clothing. Once they had all compiled themselves, they begun to walk aimlessly away from the frozen wasteland. All the digidestined longed to see their partners, but none were seen within the area.   
  
"Davis, what exactly are you doing?" Kari sad, noticing he's stopped and was staring confusedly at his D3.  
  
"I can't seem to locate ExVeemon...either he's not in his Champion form, or..." he said, trailing off, not wanting to finish that possibilitly.   
  
"He's here somewhere...just do a search for Veemon. Maybe he just couldn't stay as a champion."  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Davis agreed, feeling Kari's hand rest in his shoulder. "I'm so worried about Jade. She's not...she shouldn't...Jade's not...Jade gets mad really easilly...what if she's been taken by some evil digimon...what if she gets herself killed, Kari?"  
  
"Davis, she's fine. Look, your Digi-port probably is just wearing out. I'll bet she's in the tropics with a good digimon or she's found her digimon partner or she's inside a safe building. Ok Davis? Come on. I think Joe and Cody are getting a little apprehensive up there all alone."  
  
"Yeah, I hope you're right Kari." he said, finally looking up with a cheery look on his face, running up behind Joe and Cody. Silence ensued them as they ambled away from the icy core.  
  
******  
  
Evil eyes cast it's eyes upon the unsuspecting group.  
  
"Oh she's safe alright, Kari. For now. Can you find me in time? Can you save her?" Icedevimon spoke to them, cackling as they could not hear him. Slapping away the icy window that he gazed at them with, he turned to his sleeping prey on the floor before him.  
  
"Young girl, so innocent and unaware of her danger. So-" he begun, but stopped as her tag caught his eye. "Hello? A tag? But those were way back when..." he said, picking it up in his grasp. "My my...the crest of compassion...her? Curious..." he mumbled, beginning to see into the future of the missing crest with his mind's eye. "And below it the crest of...no...not possible..." the digimon said, taken aback at what his eyes told him. "I haven't seen that crest on someone since...since even I was young...is it possible...could this girl be her? Is Jade Li the Huntress Gennai spoke of?"  
  
******  
  
".......Da...vish.....I....i'm.....here.....Da...vish.....help..." a tiny muffled voice squeaked, though no one heared it. "Da...vish...stop.... Da....vish...Da....vish...." the small voice persisted.  
  
"Wait!" Cody suddenly stopped, breaking the frosty silence between the group. "Listen!" he said, putting up a finger.  
  
"Da....vish...Da....vish....I'm....Here!" sounded againg the tiny barely audible voice.  
  
"Veemon? Veemon!" Davis exclaimed, looking around frantically. "Veemon I hear you! I can't see you but I hear you!"  
  
"Da...vish! ...I'm...here!" the small blue digimon said a bit louder, willing the ignorant strength inside him to at least let him move. His arm broke through the barrier of ice atop him. "Da....vish..." he squeaked out, before passing out completely. Soon his body would decompile and reform into the digi-egg he was born of.  
  
"THERE!" Cody shouted as a small blue hand bursted from the solid ice, then went limp. Davis ran over to the digimon, and dug him out. Veemon made no move towards his tamer. "Oh no..." the digidestined whispered, lifting the small for into his arms. "Veemon...I'm so sorry..." Davis bit back the tears as he fell to his knees, no one moving closer to him. "I shouldn't have left you alone..."  
  
"It's....ok.....Da......vish..." Veemon managed to say.  
  
"Veemon? You're alive...I thought you were...gone..."  
  
"I'm...not.....gone....yet...."  
  
"Shh. I've got to get you away from here...Gotta get you food..."  
  
"Davis?" Kari called, running over to him. "Davis? Is Veemon ok?"  
  
"No Kari. He isn't. He's alive, but he's not ok."  
  
"I think Joe brought food..." the girl said, guiding him towards the awaiting boys.  
  
*****  
  
Jade's eyes opened slowly, cold air flowing around her form. The bright tone of the walls surrounding her made her close her eyes and sheld them with her arm.   
  
"It's so bright..." she mumbled to herself, being aparantly alone. "Where...am I?" she begun again, opening her eyes once more to try to see her surroundings. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness aroud her; then she saw and realized it wasn't bright at all; she was surrounded by the purest looking ice she'd ever seen. "My gosh...it's beautiful, wherever I am! It's all frozen, yet it's not a consuming frozen air in here...it's actually bearable...it's so beautiful...almost like a work of art..." she marvelled, as her eyes stopped upon a blue streak behind a wall of ice. Carefully, she crossed the floor of ice and walked her way over to it. A figure looked to be encapsulated in the ice surroundung it. "It looks human....but it can't be...that thing's seven feet tall...and it has...wings? Could it be a...digimon?" She said, placing her hand on the ice where the monster's heart would have been. "The poor thing it's wings are even torn...whoever trapped you in there must have had no heart at all...How can I get you out?" she spoke to the thing, unaware of the impending danger the digimon brought. Jade dropped her hand from the cold ice and turned aside. "There's no way I can break through four inches of solid ice..." her heart sank as she wandered back to the spot she rose from. Her eyes stared at the icy form, the brain beneath them whirring to find a soution. Little did she know that Icedevomon was thinking as well.  
  
"...the girl wants to save me? Her death may come of it, but yet she wants to free me? Perhaps I am wrong about her...maybe she IS the one I seek...hmmm, she even slept with care..." he said, tilting his head in the false tomb he stands in, his eyes looking upon her sitting form not too far before him. Jade gasped as she saw the digimon's head move. "You're....ok?" she said, getting up, and rushing as best she could to the wall of ice. The digimon walked straight through the ice. Jade felt as if she was going to faint; this couldn't be happening. The digimon just walked through solid ice. When he stepped through, he was no more then a few inches from her short form; he looked down to her as she looked up.  
  
"I am the creator of this domain...I made it, and I control it. I formed it with my own hands. I am the master of ice and I can walk through it if I wish. How did you get here, and who are you?" he spoke to her slowly and quietly.  
  
"...I have no clue how I got here...all I remember is coming here, and here I am...my name is Jade Li."  
  
"Hmmm...perhaps the portal you came through had a virus...well Jade. I guess that you would like to get home then?"  
  
"Yes I would, but...Who are you? What are you? Am I on earth, or the digital world? How did you create all of this? Do you live here? What else can you do?" she said, looking at the digimon eagerly. Icedevimon laughed lightly at her.  
  
"Its a good thing you are so curious, because I'm too weak to take you much of anywhere...perhaps when I am feeling better."  
  
"Oh...I'm guessing it would be a frivilous fight to try and find a way out of this ice palace of yours?"  
  
"Yes. I don't need doors..." the digimon said, sitting himself down in a docile position on the icy floor.   
  
"You haven't answered my questions yet, whoever you are." Jade stated, squatting beside him. Icedevimon chuckled lightly once again.  
  
"I am a digimon. I guess that's rather obvious. I am Icedevimon; king of ice. This is the digital worldly and currently there is apoogetically no way out. I have the ability to form, control, and weild ice like humans can a sword, or a gun, but with much more control. I made this place because everyone needs a place to hide sometimes and as I am not able to defend myself, I stay here. Does that answer your questions?"  
  
"Yes...but...why can't you just walk out of the ice with me like you just did?"  
  
"Because dear Jade, you cannot walk through ice. I'd have to rip a hole in the side of this place, and then get you to the human world somehow. I can do all that, but I cannot fight, and I can't risk you getting killed now can I?"  
  
"I thought all digimon could fight?"  
  
"They can, but I can't right now. I'll explain that some other time."  
  
"I can fight for myself...besides I dont want to go back to earth yet; I just got here! I want to see all that this world has to offer!"  
  
"Well, if anything happens to you it'll be your own fault, then."  
  
"I know. Besides, I can call for help on this thing..." she said, then pulled out her digivice. Icedevimon stared at it, transfixed.   
  
"The digivice..." he mumbled lowly, then snapped himself out of the trancelike state as Jade pushed it back inside her pocket. "And what else do you posess, young tamer?"  
  
"Tamer? Me? No. I don't have a digimon yet. But, I have this crest thingy..." Jade pulled out from under her shirt the tag that held the crest of compassion. "There's one missing...but maybe I'll find it in an icecream cone like I did this one." she said sarcastically, pushing is back in. "Now. Are we going to go look at the digital world?"  
  
"...'We'?"  
  
"Yes...I don't want to go ALONE....besides, if anyone sees YOU with me, they prolly won't have the idiocy to attack. Right?" Icedevimon smiled at the girls accurate but innocent simplicity.   
  
"Yes, I guess so. Fine; stand behind me." he said, standing up to face an outer wall. Jade stepped behind the protection of his massive seven foot form, safe behind the arched wings at his back, placing a hand on his side. Icedevimon flinched unnoticingly at her touch, and glanced a puzzled eye down at her. "Why do I not want to kill her? I do not understand why she interests me so much...she's JUST a human..." he thought to himself, then turned back towards the thinner outside wall. He raised his arm as if he was going to slap someone, and threw his arm to his side commanding hid attack; "Icicle Rush!" Jade gasped as he said this, the connection to her first crest chiming in. The Icicles scattered into a square shaped pattern. "WHAT the..." Icedevimon exclaimed as a pattern glowed on the peice of ice. "The crest of....Power..." he said, mistified, as the ice shrank and morphed into a crest, sliding itself into Jade's tag. After a moment of stunned silence, Jade piped up.   
  
"Ok, off we go. At least this time I didn't get my crest from an ice cream cone." Icedevimon laughed at her.   
  
"You dont like to wait for anything, do you?" he said, cocking an eye open at her, a smirk rolling upon his face. "Well then, I'd better not keep you waiting." He said, motioning for her to leave. Jade smiled and walked towards the gap, and begun to laugh.   
  
"Icedevimon, I can't fly!" she said, looking down the two hundred foot drop off.  
  
"Oh, right." he put simply, walking behind her. His mind flashed inside of him, and the image of Jade falling off the precipice chimed in his mind, but he pushed it away as fast as it came. His arms wrapped around her as he leapt off the ledge, Jade letting out a short scream as her body volts out in front of her, the digimon flairing his wings out in a smooth movement. Before she knew it, she was flying. Icedevimon was holding her close to his form, his grip tight on her. He wasn't sure why, but he really didn't want her to fall. He then realized he was smiling.   
  
"What is going on? This girl is very perplexing...why do I care so much..." he mused as Jade gazed at the wonderous surroundings. Something told her that she belonged here in the digital world; she never wanted to go back home.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, there we go, chapter three. You must be wondering where I'm going with all of this. You'll see! I learned my suspense skills from Wolvie ~.^ Luv ya wolvie! ~Kari~ 


	4. Discoveries

Ok. I know that I'm being really slow with my fanfic, but school's really taking it's toll on my time and I'm also chasing after a guy! =^.^= I'll try to get chapters up sooner, but we'll see cause my 18th b-day is coming up soon. Ok; on with the story! Ps-I don't mean any offence to anyone (you'll see what I mean.)  
  
Edit note - I can't seem to replace documents, so I'll do it here. Icedevimon picked up Jade's tag and saw TWO crests. He was using his digital powers to see her future crest. I forgot to put that in after I realized that she didn't HAVE a second crest ^.~  
  
Chaper Four: Discoveries  
  
Morning broke in the digital world; a low breeze flowed over the tall grassed hills as the sun stretched it's warm fingers across the moulded ground beneath it. Water flowed lightly in the main river on the digital plains; wind pushing it forth like a bored child moving a small toy. Veemon sat relaxed upon a cliff overlooking the beautiful surroundings. He hadn't slept all night. Nor was he able to digivolve at all; it had been going on all week. His mind was fixed on what had happened the week before when he was supposed to be looking for that evil surge. His eyes glazed over as he went back.  
  
***********  
  
Exveemon flew over the lonely floor beneath him, his nose keeping him on the trail of the evil stench invading the peaceful lands. The job was growing tiresome as he'd been flying in circles for nearly an hour. "Where can that damned digimon be? WHY is it running from me?" he mused, the icy tundra beneath him looking ever the same, over and over again. Then, the scent totally vanished. Exveemon stopped dead. "WHAT the-" he begun, his sentence cut off by a sharp blow to his spine, sending his body cascading into the snowy cement below him. A red spatter arched just left of where he'd landed, a tear erupting from his now wounded arm. "Gaah..." the blue digimon spat out as a dribble of blood flowed from his lips. "That felt like I was hit by Omnimon..." he thought loathingly, his form following the command of his muscles to stand. Once he'd accopmlished this, his eyes darted about for his attacker, assuming it was the source if the evil stench now so rampant around him. His eyes rested on nothing. "Who are you?" he demanded, his senses now hightened as a result of the unsuspected attack. "WHERE are you?" only the wind answered him. "Damnit, show yourself, freak!" nothing came to reply. Exveemon's suspicions grew in him as he willed his wings to work and take him away. He managed to get ten feet in the air when his entire form stopped moving. A black mist had formed around his feet, and was slowly moving up his legs. The pain was so great that he could not even muster a scream. Terror filled his eyes as it totally consumed him. He was sure it was the source of the scent of evil. One name remained in his mind as his energy flooded from him; Kuraiexveemon.  
  
***********  
  
Veemon shook his head roughly. "It was jusht a dream...it hash to be..." he convinced himself, sure that he'd just passed out from flying too much. A light wind flowed over his form as he thought. Then, behind him, he could hear footsteps. Veemon turned to see Davis emerging from the cave they stayed the night in. Davis wasn't going to go back home without Jade.   
  
"WHAT was just a dream, buddy? Nightmare?"  
  
"Yesh Davish...jusht a nightmare...that'sh it...."  
  
"No...it's not, is it? What's going on?" Davis asked, knowing his partner had something to tell him, sitting beside him. The blue digimon sighed.  
  
"Well...when I wash looking for whatever it wash I shmelled, I wash attacked...and it conshumed me...but when I woke up and shaw you, I felt it...go away..."  
  
"Is that why you can't digivolve, Veemon?"  
  
"I think sho....but it jusht couldn't have happened...I remember it like a dream...but that name can't get out of my head..."  
  
"What name, Veemon?"  
  
"It's Kuraiexveemon...but I've never heared of THAT digimon before...I don't HAVE a form like that."  
  
"But maybe you do. Kurai means dark. Maybe it's your virus form? You know, like Agumon has Skullgreymon. I'm going to try to dark digivolve you. Maybe it'll work."  
  
"No Davish! What if it'sh true? What if I have gone viral? What if I attack you?"  
  
"You won't. You've got too good of a heart to. Trust me, ok?"  
  
"Well...ok...But jusht becaushe you want to...but any shign of me attacking you, and you reshtrain me...ok?"  
  
"Yeah...I got it..." Davis nodded, drawing out his digivice. "DARK DIGIVOLVE!" he yelled, trying whatever he could to digivolve him. Nothing happened. "What? Damn...ok...Evil Digivolve!" yet again, noything happened. This process happened five times before Davis got fed up. "DAMN DIGIVICE WORK! I SAID, VIRAL DIGIVOLVE!" he shouted, whacking the digivice with his fist. Veemon begun to glow a dark purpleish hue; and hid form morphed to that of an Exveemonish shape. But what Davis saw stunned him.   
  
"Exveemon.....look at yourself...." he said lowly, pointing to the river below. The digimon nodded and leapt off of the cliff and spread his blackened wings.   
  
************  
  
"TAI! KARI! WAKE UP!" Davis shouted frantically, bursting into the Kamiya home, slamming the door. "COME ON IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Tai ambled slowly from his room wearing nothing but his grey boxers. His eyes seemed to say "You're going to DIE, Davis..." but the bear-like teen seemed to say something more along the lines of "I'm going to TRY to kill you...no wait, I'll just hurt you...aaah screw it, I'll maul you later."   
  
"Davis. It's six in the morning. I got home from the mechanic's bay at midnight; I had a long shift at work..." he begun, staring at Davis, advancing on him slowly. "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?"   
  
"TAI! OH MY GOSH TAI! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"  
  
"Davis, unless the Arabs are ramming nuclear bombs into the Whitehouse, I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"This ISN'T about the Arabs, Tai!" the teen tried as Tai ambled back towards his bedroom.  
  
"Tai Kamiya! I need you! Help me." Tai sighed loudly.  
  
"You're as annoying as the Arabs would be...Fine, fine, what is it?"  
  
"It's Veemon...well...when he was KO'ed, it wasn't from the evil digimon as we thought. Some sort of vapor took him over. Go get Kari and I'll open a port on your computer..."   
  
"Yeah....ok...." Tai stiffled out, overcome by the rush of information only a few moments after he'd woken up. He walked into his sister's room, and pulled the sheets away from her, waking her up suddenly. "Get up. Get dressed. Davis has gone insane and he thinks vapors are eating Veemon alive." he put simply, walking away as Kari shot awake. One of her pillows collided with her door as Tai shut it in time to, unbeknownst to him, avoid the pillow.   
  
"Uuuugh. I'm going to kill Davis one of these days. It's six in the morning!" she groaned, rising from her warm bed to greet the stunning coldness of the early morning.   
  
"HURRY UP GUYS! HURRY! VEEMON'S NOT VEEMON ANYMORE!" she heared him shout, assuming that Tai was changing as well. Kari threw on whatever she could find, just to humor the frantic male, and so she could come back to sleeping. Tai had done the same, and when she emerged from her bedroom, the two boys were waiting.   
  
"Ok, I'm here." she said, sleepilly. Davis ushered the two through the digiport before nearly diving into it himself.   
  
The warm air of the digital world greeted them; and sent them closer and closer to sleeping again.   
  
"Exveemon? I'm back...come show Tai and Kari what happened." the transformed digimon then emerged from the bushes behind him and cleared his breath.  
  
"I'm Kuraiexveemon now Davis." he put simply. The trio whirrled around to look at the new digimon; and nearly passed out at what they saw. Exveemon has adopted new skincolours of dark-purple off-black hues; his wings had gone back along with the horn on his head, which had grown twice in size, and the claws on his hands. The small spikes that once held their spots on his hands has morphed to dagger-like talons; one on each hand; and bore the colour of black. The X pattern on his chestal region had chameleoned its tone to an acid like tone, along with the old gold markings on his face. Black warlines slashed themselves all over his body; the veins in his body pushing outwards. neon green blood in his form flowed against these veins; causing a light flashing pattern all over him as if fireflies has made their residence in him. His tail behind him became whip-like; black and hard like Monochrome.   
  
"See? He's gone viral..." Davis told the open eyed teens who had accompanied him. 


	5. Truth Revealed

I know, I know.... FINALLY! I've been really busy...but I DO know that I owe you guys a good chapter for all of your patience...I'll see what I can do for the future! ^.~  
  
Chapter Five: Truth Revealed  
  
Air flowed about her form as ground whipped by below. Jade let out a shout of exhilliration as Icedevimon took her all over the digital world.   
  
"WHOOOOO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! WHOOOOOO!" she shouted, and laughed. Icedevimon laughed lightly under his breath at her, his wings miraculously holding up. They'd been flying for quite a few hours. "Hey, slow down! Look at that river!" she piped up, the digimon slowing down and arching towards it.   
  
"What, never seen a river before?" he quipped, hovering a few feet above the rocky edge of the deep river.   
  
"Well, not in the DIGITAL world, anyways...it's so pretty here...I dont think I EVER want to go home now!" she said, leaping from Icedevimon's grasp.   
  
"Then stay here." he said, sitting down on the grass, his form resting on a boulder.  
  
"It's not that easy...I have family, and school, and friends...I just can't LEAVE them all...and what about my NEW friends?" then, it struck her. "OH NO! DAVIS! HE HAS NO IDEA WHERE I AM! IT'S BEEN ALMOST TWO DAYS! Icedevimon, I HAVE to find him!" she said, suddenly running off. Icedevimon sighed, and appeared in front of her, catching her in his grasp. "Jade...I DO have wings, dear human."  
  
"Oh...right...you wouldn't mind helping me find him, would you?"  
  
"Of course not...but he won't understand why I'M with you..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let him near you. Why, anyways?"  
  
"I'll...I'll explain it to you later..."  
  
"No, tell me now...please..." Icedevimon sighed.  
  
"Alright. Digimon have three species - Data, Virus, and Vaccine...all of the digidetined digimon are Vaccine or Data. All the evil, dark, hellbent, or just plain psychotic digimon are Virus...I'm a virus type, and I've had a dangerous past with the digidestined - Im sure Tai and Kari will remember me - and they seem to think virus type digimon are all the same."  
  
"Well are you all the same?"  
  
"...Well...MOST of us...Virus types......we CAN change if we want to..." Jade smiled lightly.  
  
"Well, from what I've heared, virus types love to kill...why haven't you tried to kill ME?"  
  
"I haven't seen a reason to, and I'm starting to....think differently about you digidestined...."  
  
"Oh cut the crap Icedevimon. You like being good for a change." she said, laughing whole heartedly at the big digimon. Icedevimon crossed his arms stubbornly, making her laugh even harder. The only sound between the two was her laughter - that is, until...  
  
"NOVA BLAST!" a voice cried as a gigantic red sphere came flying at them. Icedevimon twirled himself in the path between Jade and the attack, and crouched with her as it skimmed the top of his head.   
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE, ICEDEVIMON!" cried a familliar voice. Jade peeked up to see Greymon and Tai standing in a fighting stance not too far away from them.   
  
"NO YOU DON'T UNDERST-" Jade begun, but was cut of by the roar of a second Nova Blast. This time the sphere struck Icedevimon in the chest as he stood to protect her, his body flying up over her head. "NO!" she shouted, turning to run to him, but Tai's arms grasped her and begun to pull her in the opposite direction. "I've got you now, you're safe." he told her.  
  
"NO TAI STOP! YOU DON'T UNDERST-"  
  
"Shhhhhh! It's ok! It's going to be all over soon." Tai cut her off again, dragging her away as she watches Icedevimon get ruthlessly attacked by Greymon. Jade growled as she stuck her hands in his face pushing her off of him. Tai staggered back, slightly stunned, as Jade planted her foot squarely in Tai's chest.   
  
"LISTEN TO ME!" she barked at him. All he could do was nod and pick himself up from the ground. "Icedevimon CAN'T FIGHT...he saved my life. I owe him my LIFE Tai! Call Greymon off, or I'll use my digivice..." she said, pulling it from her pocket.  
  
"Jeez you can kick...GREYMON, THAT'S ENOUGH..." he said, disoriented as he did so. Greymon stepped backwards curiosly and took his massive foot off of Icedevimon's chest. The digimon coughed as he recoiled into a fetal position, as Jade ran to him. "You mean to tell me that...THAT digimon SAVED your life?" Jade nodded to him, kneeling at the nearly gone digimon. "Well......." was all Tai could say.  
  
"Just like people...digimon....can...change..."  
  
"No they can't. They just know when there's no point anymore." Tai said, looking warily at the weakened digimon.  
  
"Just like you, right Tai?" Jade said, turning her back on him.  
  
"Icedevimon's right, Tai...Remember Wargreymon from the spires?" Greymon piped up.   
  
"Hmph. Well, you couldn't have used your digivice unless he's your digimon."   
  
"Well let's just TEST that, hmmm?" she said cockilly, her hand holding the digivice rising up to face the digimon.  
  
"Uuhhhh...alright." Tai said with a smirk, knowing she wouldn't do it unless she was his tamer.  
  
"Er...how do I do it?" Tai slapped his palm on his forehead.  
  
"It's based on emotions. You have to WANT him to digivolve."  
  
"But...I DO want him to digivolve...."  
  
"It's more complicated then that..."  
  
"Why? I want to show you that I know what I'm doing, so Icedevimon, digivolve..." she said, holding her digivice to him. Tai shook his head and closed his eyes in her simplicity.   
  
"Jade, if this works, I'll buy you a car." What struck him as odd was the pale glow surrounding her digivice. "DIGIVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!" The same glow begun to radiate around Icedevimon as Greymon returned to his rookie stage.  
  
"Oh Damn." he said, looking up to the blue-toned Myotismon that stood before him.  
  
"I TOLD you, Tai. Maybe this whole 'tamer' thing isn't so hard. Now, I do believe you owe me a car?"  
  
"NOT so fast. I dont know why, but I smell a rat here...Virus digimon don't just up and go Vaccine. There's a reason why he's being so...good...around us. I just don't know what it is yet. Why can't you attack, Myotismon?"  
  
"It's ICEmyotismon." Jade piped in, casting a light grin on the digimon's face.  
  
"You see Tai, I am not the same digimon you had problems with. I am that digimon's brother. When I was born, I was marked the 'good' brother was wanted dead. He sealed me inside what was meant to be my tomb...but he forgot I control the same thing he incased me in....and I could freely leave the palace he made - only my powers stay there because of the first digidestined...and I won't be free until the curse is lifted by one of their desendants."  
  
"Hmmm...if I were a Viral Digimon, I'd be wanting revenge...what are you up to?" Tai said as the icy digimon turned away.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, my friend is walking the other way." Tai knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was yet.  
  
"Jade...where are you going?" he said, running up to her.  
  
"My digivice picked up an odd signal..." she said, staring at the old white digivice. Tai cocked his eye and pulled out his own digivice. Hey, you're right...it's probably Davis..."  
  
"OH NO! DAVIS!!!" she exclaimed, running off. Yet agian, Icemyotismon appeared in front of her and caught her. "I know, I know...you've got wings..."  
  
***  
  
"So...basically you're telling me that Exveemon's now a virus digimon, but doesn't want to kill everyone?" Kari questioned.  
  
"I guess so, yeah..." Davis responded.   
  
"There's got to be another answer...Maybe gennai will know...but I'll have to wait for Tai to come back..."  
  
"He went off chasing a blip on his digivice...sheesh."   
  
"I know. He thinks the digital world is doomed. He just doesn't get it that we've dealt with all the evil here..."  
  
"Well how do you explain that evil cloud that did this to Veemon?"  
  
"I still think there's a good explanation for it. Just wait and see."  
  
"Alright, I trust you Kari."  
  
"Hey, it's Tai! AND JADE!"   
  
"WHAT? JADE?" Davis looked around frantically and saw them walking towards them on the horison. "Kauraiexveemon, take me over there!" the Digimon nodded slowly, grasping his tamer, and flew off towards the two.   
  
"DAVIS WHAT ABOUT ME?" Kari yelled to him.  
  
"I'LL SEND KURAIEXVEEMON BACK FOR YOU!" Kari let out a growl of exasperation.  
  
Jade knew she couldn't let Davis see Icedevimon, so she told him to follow from far behind so she could explain the situation to him. She hated having to walk along on foot, but it was better then having to make the poor digimon fight without his abilities. Jade stopped as she heared Davis coming.  
  
"JAAAAAAADE!" she heared him call out over the distance.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one..." she counted, just as Davis pretty well tackled her to the ground. Kuraiexveemon had gone back to get Kari.  
  
"Jade! I thought you were dead or something!"  
  
"I'm alright. I was ejected in the icelands is all. I was saved by a digimon...I'm sorry I didn't contact you, I lost track of time and before I realized, two days had gone by..."  
  
"It's ok, you're alive. What digimon saved you? We owe it your life..."  
  
"You won't like it...promise me you won't freak out?" Davis looked at her with an odd look.  
  
"Of course...if it saved you're life, we owe it alot."  
  
"Alright....ICEDEVIMON, OK." she called as the blue digimon flew to her side. Davis's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Your savior is a VIRAL DIGIMON?!? How does THAT work?"   
  
"He's her digimon, too." Tai put lightly. Everyone looked at him. "She can digivolve him. That means he's her digimon." Jade blinked at the new information.   
  
"Well...at least I don't have to go LOOKING for my digimon anymore..." Icedevimon looked at his tamer.  
  
"Looks like I'm in this for the long haul...I won't be able to use her now...unless I make her think I'm on their side for the long run and have her unlock my power, then I can kill her and be on my way..." he thought to himself, an evil laugh resounding in his mind. 


End file.
